La prophétie d'Halloween
by Helnox
Summary: Quand durant un cours de divination classique, le professeur Trelawney fait une prophétie des plus inquiétantes, qui apparemment se révèle juste ...
1. Le cours de divination

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_La prophétie d'Halloween_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfiction. Je vous propose de partir dans une histoire de saison qui concerne la grande fête d'Halloween. Une grande prophétie de notre professeur adorée va faire trembler le château et j'espère que ce petit moment de lecture vous fera plaisir.

Il y a en tout quatre chapitres et il y en aura un par jour jusqu'au jour d'Halloween, le jeudi 31 octobre 2013 !

Le rating et le genre peuvent ne pas vous paraître appropriés mais pour la suite ils se révéleront nécessaires.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le cours de divination**

A Poudlard, il se déroulait une journée des plus banales. Le ciel était en feu, le soleil couchant créait une teinte des plus magnifiques sur les murs du château. Les élèves commençaient à avoir froid dans les couloirs de l'école car l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus proche. Les professeurs demandaient davantage de travail aux élèves de sixième année car c'était la dernière année avant celle pour passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), l'examen final des sept années d'études à Poudlard.

Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, montait l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder à sa salle de cours, en haut de la tour Nord du château. Elle arriva dans la pièce à grande vitesse avec une chaussure à la main vers Firenze qui s'y trouvait, le centaure qui l'avait remplacée durant la direction de Doloress Ombrage. Sibylle avait été remise en fonction par Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Elle courut vers Firenze lui hurlant dessus pour récupérer son poste.

« _Saleté de centaure, rends moi ma place sinon je te jette cette chaussure dans ta figure _» déclara Trelawney.

Le centaure regarda la femme avec un regard des plus terrifiants.

« _Enfin, on peut discuter, ne me faîtes pas de mal,_ rectifia Sibylle qui était apeurée.

- _Je ne quitterais pas ce poste, les élèves ont besoin d'une vraie éducation en matière de divination et d'étude des étoiles_ ».

Sibylle eut soudainement une idée. Elle descendit l'échelle, Firenze était heureux croyant qu'elle avait abandonné toute attaque sur sa personne. Elle courut jusqu'au septième étage et se plaça devant un mur après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne. Une porte apparut et Sibylle entra. Elle récupéra deux bouteilles dans la Salle sur Demande et les emmena avec elle. Elle retourna dans sa salle de cours, malheureusement pour Firenze qui croyait vraiment qu'elle était partie pour de bon.

« _Encore là ?_ dit le centaure avec une sympathie des plus inexistantes.

- _Oui, oui, enfin je suis de passage, je m'en vais rapidement_ » répondit Sibylle qui était effrayée par son remplacent.

La sorcière ouvrit une de ses bouteilles, mais la referma tout de suite se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle se saisit d'une autre et tout à coup, Firenze commença à s'agiter. Il cria le nom de Dumbledore pour qu'il le fasse quitter la salle, car étant un centaure, il ne pouvait pas descendre par l'échelle qu'utilisaient les élèves. Le directeur apparut dans la seconde.

« _Dumbledore, faîtes-moi vite quitter cette pièce sinon nous allons tous mourir._

- _Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela mon cher ?_ demanda le directeur.

- _Faîtes-moi transplaner et je vous raconte tout dès que nous sommes en dehors de la salle de divination_ ».

Le directeur saisit la main du centaure et le duo transplana. Sibylle n'avait pas tout compris et elle poursuivit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et déboucha sa bouteille de vinaigre de xérès, qui commença à dégager son odeur que peu de personnes trouvaient agréable.

Les élèves arrivèrent peu de temps après. Il s'agissait de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de sixième qui venaient pour leur cours hebdomadaire de divination. Le célèbre trio Potter-Granger-Weasley s'installa comme d'habitude à la même table au premier rang pendant que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil se plaçaient en fond de salle pour pouvoir discuter. Les autres s'asseyaient où il restait de la place.

« _Bonjour à tous et à tous. Aujourd'hui encore nous allons nous plonger dans l'art de la divination. Plus précisément, nous allons découvrir en ce jour le dur travail qu'est d'utiliser la boule de cristal. En effet, c'est loin d'être un écran de télévision qui nous dit ce que l'avenir nous réserve_ ».

Trelawney continua longtemps à parler mais beaucoup des élèves n'étaient pas du tout à l'écoute de la sorcière et faisait tout autre chose. Au fond, les deux pipelettes discutaient des dernières rumeurs et potins de l'école.

« _Alors tu es au courant que Viktor Krum avait un caleçon noir rayé rouge et jaune ?_ déclara Lavande avec enthousiasme.

- _Heureusement que tu me le dis, je croyais qu'il était noir rayé jaune et rouge_, hurla presque Parvati qui faillit se faire remarquer par leur professeur mais cette dernière préféra se concentrer sur la boule de cristal d'un autre élève. _Quelle honte ça aurait été si jamais je l'avais dit à quelqu'un d'autre !_

- _Moi je dis, il faudrait lancer toutes les deux un journal de potins pour tout Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre en ignorant tout de la vie des stars ! Hein ma chérie !_

- _Tout à fait d'accord, on commence dès la fin du cours._

- _Pourquoi attendre, on peut commencer tout de suite !_ ».

Les deux filles entamèrent dont la préparation d'une sorte de magazine people magique. Elles étaient certaines que leur projet allait plaire à tout le château, peut-être étaient-elles trop confiantes ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Seamus et Dean discutaient eux aussi mais sans surprise leur sujet de conversation étaient bien entendu le Quidditch, le sport des sorciers dont ils raffolaient tous les deux. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait imaginer, ils ne se battaient pas chacun pour défendre leur équipe préférée mais ils évoquaient des situations assez spéciales.

« _Tu penses que le professeur Rogue tiens combien de temps sur un balai contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?_ demanda Dean à son camarade.

- _Je dirais trente secondes, le temps qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'embrasse, puis le mage noir_ _le pousse et il crève_ ! ».

Et oui, dès fois les discussions des élèves n'étaient pas toutes joyeuses même si cette dernière faisait partie d'une liste de blagues sur le professeur de potions. Le pauvre pourrait tapisser sa salle de classe lugubre tellement il y en avait.

Sibylle Trelawney venait de finir son long monologue. Elle commença à trembler, quelques élèves comme Hermione qui écoutaient un minimum le cours le remarquèrent et alertèrent le reste de la classe. Harry et Ron descendirent de leur place qui était placée sur des sortes de gradins de bois. Tout à coup, la sorcière posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et pressa fort dessus, tellement que le rouquin avait son visage qui rougissait de douleur. Elle commença à hurler.

« _**LES FORCES DU MAL VONT S'EMPARER DE CE CHÂTEAU ! SEUL UN EVENEMENT POURRA SAUVER LES HABITANTS DE L'ECOLE, DEUX ELEVES VONT DEVOIR S'ALLIER POUR EMPECHER TOUTES LES PERSONNES PRESENTES A POUDLARD DE MOURIR !**_ ».

Tout le monde se regarda, certains étaient effrayés et d'autres n'avaient presque pas réagit à la terrible prédiction qu'avait fait leur professeur de divination.

* * *

Ce premier chapitre est terminé. Sibylle nous a fait sa petite prophétie mais selon vous est-elle fondée ou non ?

Comment vont réagir les habitants de Poudlard ? Qui survivra ?

Réponse dans les chapitres à venir )

Vous pouvez laisser une review pour essayer de calmer l'autre folle, car depuis sa prédiction elle ouvre des bouteilles de vinaigre de xérès dans toute l'école et ça pue ! Aidez-nous !


	2. Panique à Poudlard !

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_La prophétie d'Halloween_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, et l'horreur commence à débarquer mais ce chapitre est plutôt soft. Le mystère continue, qui sont les deux personnes opposées, que se passe-t-il ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette prophétie.

Réponse en partie dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et merci à Marine d'avoir relu ce chapitre !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Panique à Poudlard !**

En peu de temps, la nouvelle était parvenue à tout le monde dans le château. Par contre, très peu de monde croyait en la véracité de la prophétie de la sorcière. Lavande et Parvati, qui étaient de grandes adoratrices de la divination tremblaient dès qu'on osait redire cette terrible prédiction. Afin de se protéger, elles s'étaient enfermées toutes les deux dans une cabine des toilettes des filles puis quand elles se rappelèrent qu'une fille, Mimi Geignarde, y était morte, elles décampèrent sur le champ à la recherche d'un autre abri. Les deux jeunes filles croyaient tellement les dires de leur professeur qu'elles songèrent même à kidnapper cette dernière et la forcer à donner plus de détails sur cette triste déclaration.

De l'autre côté de l'école, une réunion d'urgence se tenait dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait peut-être l'air fou par moments, il lui arrivait d'avoir de temps en temps de bonnes idées.

« _Mes amis, la situation est grave_, déclara le directeur de l'école.

- _Mais pas du tout, Sibylle prédit chaque année la mort d'un élève et à ce que je sache depuis près de dix ans au moins il ne s'est rien passé, tout le monde est en vie_, rétorqua Minerva McGonagall qui ne croyait que très peu dans les pouvoirs de la divination.

- _Et si cette année ça se produisait vraiment ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a trois ans elle avait raison pour le Sinistros dans la tasse de monsieur Potter_, déclara le professeur de potions Severus Rogue.

- _Vous voyez !_ Dumbledore montra de la main Rogue heureux d'avoir une preuve. _Et que diriez-vous aux parents si jamais l'un deux perdaient la vie à cause du fait que nous avons ignoré une prédiction du professeur de divination ?_

- _Excusez-moi Albus_, dit la professeure de métamorphose, _en effet vaut mieux protéger pour rien les élèves que de ne rien faire et qu'un drame ne se produise_.

- _Merci Minerva, pas que la disparition d'élèves comme par exemple Potter me dérangerais mais bon apparemment ce sont eux qui feront le monde de demain, vaut mieux les garder vivants_ ».

Le professeur Rogue quitta la pièce juste après cette phrase et rejoignit son cachot sûrement pour préparer quelques breuvages qui pourraient aider le personnel et les élèves à se défendre. Les autres se séparèrent peu de temps après. Les directeurs de maisons demandèrent aux élèves de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle malgré le fait que certains soient en cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le personnel ainsi que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la salle principale du château. Dumbledore s'avança alors comme pour le jour de la rentrée mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un discours de bienvenue qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

A la table des Poufsouffle, quelques élèves commençaient à s'agiter car une de leurs camarades, Susan Bones, n'était pas présente. Le professeur Rogue accompagné de Rusard et du professeur Flitwick partirent à sa recherche dans le château. Dumbledore, une fois le silence revenu dans la salle, s'éclaircit la voix puis commença sa déclaration.

« _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, _

_Si je vous ai fait rassembler ce soir, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer la plus joyeuses des nouvelles. Vous savez sûrement de quoi je souhaite vous parler, c'est de la prédiction du professeur Trelawney, votre professeur de divination. Certains sont septiques et d'autres iront même jusqu'à dire qu'il est idiot de la prendre en considération mais je préfère passer pour un débile que me retrouver avec un tas de cadavres à la fin de la semaine. C'est pour cette raison que les déplacements dans les couloirs sont maintenant interdits, vous resterez chacun dans les pièces de vos maisons qui seront surveillées par vos directeurs respectifs et quelques autres professeurs. Tant que toute menace ne sera pas écartée et que tout ne sera pas revenu à la normale, le système restera ainsi. Les cours sont donc pour le moment suspendus. J'espère tout de même que nous pourrons fêter tous ensemble Halloween loin de toute cette panique. Tout à l'heure quand vous vous rendrez dans vos salles communes, des professeurs vont vous escorter. Ce soir, vous dînerez ici mais ce sera la dernière fois pour le moment. J'espère que …_ ».

Dumbledore se tut quand Rogue entra dans la salle, le manteau ensanglanté, suivi de Rusard portant la pauvre Susan inanimée dans ses bras. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, certains se mirent à pleurer, d'autres étaient dégoutés. Minerva courut vers l'entrée et Dumbledore en fit de même.

« _Severus_, murmura McGonagall,_ vous êtes fou d'emmener le corps de cette petite ici. Elle est encore en vie ?_

- _Je suis désolé Minerva, mais elle était déjà morte quand nous sommes arrivés, elle était allongée dans le grand escalier, on dirait que son agresseur l'a eu dans le dos et a tenté de la dévorer mais s'est rapidement enfui._

La réponse du professeur de potions mit un froid dans le dos. Quelques élèves avaient entendu et l'information se rependit rapidement à travers les tables.

- _Severus_, déclara Albus, _emmenez cette pauvre fille à l'infirmerie. Je vais demander à Pompom de vous accompagner et elle va examiner de plus près cette blessure. Fillius vous les escortez avec Argus_ ».

La petite troupe qu'avait rejointe madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, partit vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore utilisa un sort pour faire disparaitre le sang du sol même si il était trop tard pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves. Il retourna devant son pupitre finir son allocution dont la nécessité se confirmait de plus.

« _Je disais donc, j'espère que vous ne chercherez pas à contourner ces règles car comme vous venez de le voir, le danger est bien existant. Je vais demander tout de suite après que j'ai fini de vous parler l'envoi d'Auror dans l'école pour renforcer votre protection. Finalement vous allez … _».

Tout à coup, une élève de Serpentard se mit à s'envoler et à partir dans un sens ou un autre, elle se cogna contre deux murs, Dumbledore et certains professeurs avaient tenté de briser un sort de Levicorpus mais apparemment une créature invisible volante s'était emparée de la jeune fille. Minerva lança un Stupéfix sur la Serpentard qui tomba et ralentit sa chute avec un Aresto Momento.

La chose invisible semblait avoir disparu car personne d'autre ne s'envola durant l'heure du repas puis Dumbledore fit conduire les élèves dans leurs maisons pendant qu'il alla prévenir le Ministre de la Magie.

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau et découvrit un spectacle des plus terrfiants. Le professeur Rogue était accroché contre un mur, du sang coulait et formait une flaque en-dessous du corps du Maître des Potions. Les murs du bureau étaient ensanglantés et sur le plafond, un message était écrit avec ce sang : « Je suis de retour ! ». Dumbledore ne fut pas choqué par ce message et se dirigea vers la cheminée, et contacta le Ministre. Ce dernier accepta d'envoyer quelques Auror qui arrivèrent après que la cheminée du directeur soit reliée au réseau. Dumbledore leur expliqua la situation et il fut décidé qu'il y ait deux Auror dans chaque maison et le reste qui patrouilleraient dans le château. Pendant ce temps, Albus ferait son enquête pour découvrir qui sont les deux personnes opposées qui devront s'allier afin de mettre fin à la terreur dans l'école.

* * *

Fin temporaire de l'horreur. On se retrouve demain pour la suite de l'action et découvrir l'enquête de Dumby et surtout les résultats de cette dernière.

Vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour encourager le directeur car même s'il paraît surpuissant, en vrai il flippe dès qu'il voit une chauve-souris si il est tout seul.


	3. Dumbledore mène l'enquête

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_La prophétie d'Halloween_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Troisième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Encore des morts ? Du sang ? La réponse est évidemment oui. Comment ils vont s'en sortir ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture et merci à Marine d'avoir relu ce chapitre !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Dumbledore mène l'enquête**

Le lendemain, aucune victime durant la journée et le soir du 31 octobre, Dumbledore fit le tour des maisons pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Chez les Serpentard, la jeune fille qui avait été agressée la veille, Millicent Bulstrode, semblait aller mieux mais elle avait quelques douleurs liées à ses chocs contre les murs. Dans la maison des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle victime à déplorer. Il arriva chez les Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall lui dit que beaucoup des élèves étaient encore en train de dormir. Certains comme Hermione, Harry, Neville et Ron avaient décidé de dormir dans la salle commune, car dans la chambre, n'importe qui aurait pu les agresser. Dumbledore monta donc à l'étage et vérifia les dortoirs. Du côté des filles, tout allait bien. Il passa du côté des garçons, il entra dans la chambre où normalement Harry dormait. Quel désastre quand il entra, les corps de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan étaient sur chacun des lits, éventrés, le sang coulant encore à flots et imbibant les draps.

« _Minerva !_ hurla Albus.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ dit-elle en montant les escaliers. Quand elle vit l'horreur elle faillit défaillir. _Oh mon dieu, mais qui peut être capable d'une telle horreur ?_

- _Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait en être l'auteur mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est l'intérêt qu'il a que des personnes opposés donc je suppose des personnes de maisons différentes s'allient._

- _Mais pourquoi des personnes opposées ? Sibylle n'a jamais dit ça !_

- _Oui mais entre maisons tout le monde enfin presque s'apprécie. Je suis perdu, peut-être entre Severus et Harry ! Et en effet là, ça aurait un sens car pensant que ce dernier est à son service, il pense pouvoir réussir à le kidnapper quoi que ça n'ait encore aucun sens car Severus n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de se rapprocher de lui._

- _Ecoutez Albus, il faut juste éliminer le surplus d'info._

_- C'est-à-dire rien car nous n'avons aucun indice !_ ».

Les deux collègues décidèrent de faire évacuer les corps par transplanage pour ne pas inquiéter les autres Gyffondor mais ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir face à ce drame. Dumbledore redescendit et quitta la salle commune et McGonagall commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage. Le directeur prit le chemin de son bureau qui avait été nettoyé, et sur sa route, il vit qu'une chose invisible écrivait sur un mur avec du sang. Il lança un sort de zone qui toucherait obligatoirement cette forme inconnue. Cette forme n'était pas si inconnue car étant inconscient, l'invisibilité prit fin pour faire apparaître le visage de Lord Voldemort. Le sorcier maléfique reprit concscience rapidement et prit juste le temps de dire : « _Serpentard et Gryffondor doivent s'unir sinon la mort continuera à emporter d'autres personnes !_ » et il disparut et Dumbledore, paralysé par les évènements n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se sentit inutile, il aurait pu arrêter ce massacre mais il avait laissé filer le monstre qui en était le responsable.

En fin d'après-midi, Dumbledore se ressaisit et demanda aux professeurs de faire venir les Serpentard dans la salle commune des Gyffondor. Certains comme Draco Malfoy étaient dégoûtés à l'idée de se rendre dans ce lieu qui était celui où leurs adversaires vivaient surtout son grand rival, Harry Potter.

« _Si je vous ai rassemblé c'est que la situation est très grave. Deux élèves de Gryffondor ont trouvé la mort ce matin. En chemin j'ai aperçu le responsable de cette tragédie, Lord Voldemort_ ».

Beaucoup des élèves furent surpris car ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tue de cette manière, lui qui d'habitude avait grand plaisir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs néfastes.

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter, mais il m'a dit rapidement que Serpentard et Gryffondor devront s'allier, c'est-à-dire que le moyen de nous sauver est dans cette pièce !_ déclara le directeur.

_- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous allons devoir faire ami-ami avec ces trucs là-bas !_ dit Pansy Parkinson en montrant les Gryffondor du doigt.

- _C'est absolument ce que je suis en train de vous dire miss Parkinson_ ».

Tout à coup, un cœur tomba de par terre. Vu son état il venait tout juste d'être arraché à son propriétaire. Albus se retourna et vit le corps de Minerva à terre dans la chambre des garçons qu'il avait visité précédemment. Les élèves virent le directeur reculer de la balustrade pour se rendre dans la chambre et comprirent rapidement que quelque chose venait encore de se passer.

Rusard entra subitement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en hurlant :

« _Monsieur le directeur, le professeur Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie !_

- _Et que disait-elle ?_ demanda Dumbledore en descendant l'escalier pendant que le professeur Sinistra montait pour aller s'occuper du corps de McGonagall.

- _Elle a eu le temps de parler d'amour et de monsieur Malfoy. Malheureusement la chose a tué Sibylle avant qu'elle puisse terminer._

- _Merci Argus de votre aide, tout se confirme dans ma tête. Allez aider les autres à s'occuper de Minerva à l'étage s'il-vous-plaît_ ».

Rusard obéit et monta dans la chambre.

« _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort a tué Sibylle_, pensa Dumbledore, _alors qu'elle était le moyen qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passait, à moins que l'on se soit trompé sur tout et que Rogue était en dehors de tout, et que le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit autre chose et qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le découvre. Mais comment accéder à sa demande si on ne sait pas, il n'est pas logique cet homme, enfin si on peut encore appeler ça un homme_ ».

Draco était en pleines pensées, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose avec un Gryffondor, lui qui les haïssait tellement, lui le roi des Serpy. Dumbledore, une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers prit la parole.

« _Selon les dernières informations, il faudrait donc qu'il y ait une sorte d'amour entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor et la personne des Serpentard qui a été désignée semble être Draco Malfoy mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu savoir qui était son homologue dans l'autre maison. Il va donc falloir tester tout le monde !_ ».

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, tout le château vivait un tremblement de terre. Le sol de la salle commune semblait se découper et la partie où se trouvait le directeur s'écroula et le directeur tomba dans le vide et une monté de magma le carbonisa avant qu'il ait le temps de faire la moindre incantation. Le plus grand sorcier du bien venait de disparaître. Comment Poudlard allait résister à l'attaque du Lord Noir maintenant sans les éléments principaux de l'école pour les sauver ?

Le nombre de victimes à déplorer de ce séisme augmenta au fil des minutes : Hagrid était mort sous l'éboulement de la tour d'astronomie alors qu'il patrouillait, deux Auror avaient aussi trouvé mort y compris Dawlish. Colin Crivey avait été percuté par son appareil photo sur la tempe et il serait décédé sur le coup, Vincent Crabbe qui avait échappé aux surveillances était dans la cuisine et il mourut quand les jambons accrochés au plafond lui tombèrent dessus.

Alastor Maugrey qui avait été envoyé en même temps que les Auror décida donc de prendre l'affaire en main et de remplacer Dumbledore temporairement le temps que le danger persistera. Soudainement une voix glaciale se fit entendre dans toute l'école.

« _Vous n'avez pas l'air très futés. Je vais donc vous aider, vous avez une heure pour que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy soient ensemble et s'embrassent dans la Grande Salle, sinon je fais exploser Poudlard en tuant tous ses occupants. Inutile de fuir, les portes sont condamnées et les fenêtres protégées par un sort. Vous avez une heure, pas une seconde de plus_ ».

Alastor regarda une horloge et vit que dans une heure il serait minuit. Il leur restait peu de temps pour sauver tout le monde et il ignorait par quel miracle les deux garçons accepteraient de s'embrasser alors qu'ils se détestent tant même avec un tel enjeu.

* * *

ULTIMATUM placé ! C'est le stress qui monte à Poudlard. Demain, en ce jour d'Halloween vous allez découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Selon vous, les deux garçons vont-ils accepter d'aider les autres ou seront-ils égoïstes ?

Vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et de plus, il y a Ron qui est sur le point de se pisser dessus donc histoire qu'il soit rassuré ! HELP US !


	4. Ultimatum Love

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_La prophétie d'Halloween_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Dernier chapitre, fin du suspence, morts ? Bisou ? Claque ? Réponse dans quelques minutes :D

Bonne lecture et merci à Marine d'avoir relu ce chapitre !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Ultimatum Love**

« _Malfoy, Potter ! __Venez !_ » hurla Maugrey.

Harry arriva tout de suite mais Draco se fit plus attendre mais il finit par se déplacer pour aller voir ce que leur voulait Alastor Maugrey.

« _Je vais devoir compter sur vous, alors s'il-vous-plaît ne refusez pas ! leur dit l'ancien Auror._

- _Mais monsieur_, dit Draco sur un ton scandalisé, _jamais je ne vais embrasser Potter, c'est un garçon et je ne suis pas gay._

- _Personne ne te parle d'être amoureux de lui, juste de l'embrasser. Tu préfères peut-être laisser tout le monde mourir ici y compris toi !_

- _Je peux avoir dix minutes pour réfléchir et parler un peu avec Potter ?_

- _Vous en avez cinq !_ ».

Les deux garçons se mirent dans un coin de la pièce pour parler un peu de ce qu'ils feraient ou non.

« _Ecoute Potty, tous les deux on n'a pas envie de s'embrasser mais je crois que l'on ne va pas avoir le choix, alors je te préviens tu ne mets pas la langue !_

- _Tu veux dire que tu fais attendre tout le monde pour ça ?_ hurla Harry indigné.

- _Non, mais c'est que je veux dire c'est que si tu y prenais un quelconque plaisir, je te le dis tout de suite je ne suis pas intéressé._

- _Bon on peut y aller ?_

- _Ouais, il faut bien_ » dit Draco sans conviction.

Les deux quittèrent leur coin isolé pour rejoindre le groupe puis les professeurs firent déplacer les élèves dans la Grande Salle avec eux. Harry de son côté était en plein stress. Pourquoi Draco lui avait dit ça ? Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de lui avouer qu'il ait eu une quelconque attirance pour le Serpentard tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve que ce soit réciproque, il n'avait pas envie de se couvrir de honte.

Tout à coup des élèves se mirent à voler et sortirent des rangs pour s'écraser violemment contre les murs. Alastor jugea qu'il fallait réagir rapidement alors il utilisa un sort de son invention qui pouvait faire transplaner un groupe avec lui. En une fraction de seconde, tous les élèves encore en vie se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle où agonisaient quelques personnes y compris le professeur Trelawney et Luna Lovegood.

« _Bon, Potter ! Malfoy ! C'est à vous de jouer !_ » dit Maugrey.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour former un cercle entourant les deux adolescents. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient conscients que des gens mouraient en partie car ils prenaient leur temps.

« _Draco, il faut le faire alors pas le droit de se défiler !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry !_ ».

Pendant une minute, il ne se passa rien puis tout à coup le Serpentard se jeta sur son rival et lui offrit la douceur de ses lèvres. A la grande surprise d'Harry, la langue de Draco vient demander l'accès auprès des lèvres d'Harry, ce que le Gryffondor lui accorda tout de suite. Après une bonne minute, ils brisèrent le baiser et attendirent la réaction de Voldemort. Du côté des élèves on ne savait plus ce qui les choquait le plus, que des gens soient morts ou que ces deux-là s'aiment.

« _Vous avez accédé à ma demande. Je vais donc tenir parole et vous épargner_ ». La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparût. La lumière revint dans l'école et le ciel s'éclaircit pour laisser apparaître la Lune.

Harry et Draco quittèrent la salle tous les deux ayant envie de parler en se frayant un chemin et ne voulant pas être suivis ou encore questionnés. Ils marchaient dans un couloir peu fréquenté quand soudainement ils croisèrent Susan Bones. Ils étaient pourtant certains que c'était la première victime de Voldemort et qu'elle était bien morte, Rogue l'avait dit. Ils préférèrent ne pas perturber leur sérénité avec ça et se prirent la main et continuèrent leur marche.

De son côté, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du directeur et ce dernier se retourna.

« _C'était parfait miss Granger !_

- _Merci monsieur mais il faut remercier tout le monde en commençant par le professeur Trelawney, elle m'a bluffée quand elle a fait sa fausse prophétie. Elle est une excellente actrice_, déclara Hermione qui était en fait à la tête de tout un plan.

- _En effet, au moins nous n'aurons plus de soucis avec ces deux jeunes hommes._

- _A qui le dîtes-vous ! J'en avais marre d'entendre Harry parler de Draco à longueur de journée et selon Pansy et Théodore c'était pareil de leur côté_ ».

La véritable histoire était que de chaque côté, Harry et Draco ne faisaient que de parler de l'autre à leur ami. Ces derniers voyaient bien qu'ils étaient fou amoureux. Hermione avait pris contact avec les Serpentard proche de Malfoy pour savoir si c'était la même chose et après confirmation de Pansy Parkinson, elle décida donc de monter cette immense supercherie pour que les deux garçons se retrouvent l'un face à l'autre obligés de dévoiler leurs sentiments à l'autre. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'énorme mais seul quelque chose de cette envergure aurait pour leur montrer l'évidence : qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Beaucoup avaient donc simulé leur mort et utilisé des sorts pour y faire croire. Minerva utilisait ses dons de métamorphose pour prendre l'apparence et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le stratagème était parfait et ils n'allaient jamais imaginer que toute l'école se serait mobilisée pour eux.

On demanda aux deux garçons de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur et grande surprise quand ils remarquèrent que Dumbledore ainsi que tout le corps enseignant était en vie.

« _Désolé de dire ça ainsi, mais vous n'êtes pas censé être morts ? _demanda Harry.

- _Harry_, commença à dire Dumbledore, _miss Granger ainsi que beaucoup de vos proches à tous les deux nous ont rapportés un ras-le-bol donc Granger a mis en place avec notre aide ce plan._

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi tout ça !_ hurla Draco.

- _Ecoute, vous étiez tous les deux insupportables, on n'en pouvait plus ! Désolé d'avoir dû utiliser quelque chose si bizarre mais on n'a pas trouvé mieux ! _Hermione essaya de se faire excuser mais elle savait depuis le début que c'était perdu d'avance.

- _Mais c'est complétement fou Hermione !_ cria à son tour Harry qui était encore sous le choc des morts.

- _Oui mais grâce à ce plan de fou, vous êtes ensemble, vous vous êtes trouvés ! Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt recevoir des remerciements au lieu de vos cris !_

- _C'est pas faux, excuse-moi Mione_, fit Harry en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

- _Pardon_, dit avec difficulté Draco.

- _C'est pas grave_ » leur répondit la jeune fille.

Depuis les deux garçons filent le parfait amour, toute l'école se souvient de ce passage terrifiant, Voldemort reçoit des courriers de plein de monde pour le remercier car Minerva avait oublié de préciser qu'elle s'était métamorphosée aux élèves.

* * *

Voici la fin de cette fanfiction d'Halloween. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Pour tout vous dire, cette fin n'était pas celle prévu au départ car elle a changé trois fois au cours de l'écriture et c'était la moins nulle que j'avais.

Vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et puis de l'histoire en général, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer (je suis preneur de bons conseils).

L'horreur n'est pas mon genre de prédilection mais bon je trouve que je me suis bien débrouillé mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Je pense que je vais retourner à mes comiques et romances où je me sens mieux. A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

Votre serviteur Helnox !

**AND HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !**


End file.
